


【翻譯】伴你左右

by SeijiShun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter 視角, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 已授權, 甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Stark先生跟Barnes先生正在交往。雖然他不是從任何人那裡聽來的，而是Peter自己觀察到的。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【翻譯】伴你左右

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [always be there](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553156) by むぎょ. 

Stark先生跟Barnes先生正在交往。雖然他不是從任何人那裡聽來的，而是Peter自己觀察到的。

剛開始是Barnes對Tony的態度上，感受到了特別的感情。要說是朋友也不太對的兩個人，有其他人一起在場時都會散發出不好的氣氛，考慮到Barnes的過去會這樣子也不為過的這麼想著。但是他曾經目擊到，只有他們兩人時就會悠閒地坐在同一張沙發上，跟之前完全不一樣的一起待著。兩人獨處時，Barnes的目光會一直追隨著Tony，宛如看著最重要的寶物一樣，憧憬的望著。

啊、這個是，Peter就這麼注意到了。

  
  


「…睡著了啊。」

「那是當然的啊，他可是參加了你們的訓練耶，普通的孩子都會變成這樣的。」

「普通嗎?」

閉著眼側著身，大人們刻意壓低聲音的說話聲還是聽得見。Peter第一次參加了隊長和Barnes他們類似集訓的活動。結果，被操到整個累到極限的身體在上車之後就不行了。

「普通啊，他又沒辦法和蜘蛛講話。」

「那我們也很普通呢。」

「你明明就會跟鋼鐵人的人偶講話。」

「…那個是、我以為沒有人在…拜託忘掉吧。」

雖然身體很累，眼睛也睜不開了，Peter只剩下耳朵和頭腦還清醒著。坐在旁邊的Tony將外套蓋在他身上，Tony的香味和殘餘的體溫包覆著他，坐在駕駛座的Barnes愉悅的和Tony說著話。這樣好似在偷聽一樣讓他有些罪惡感但耳朵還是繼續聽著。

「是什麼來著?『都不停地只和Steve講話好狡猾』、『今天只有跟我說到「嗯──」而已』之類的?」

「…『距離靠太近了』之類的…」

「啊啊對那個。」  
  


第一次發現，之前都以為是Barnes在單相思的，原來不是這樣啊，看起來似乎是秘密建立起了雙向關係的樣子。Tony揶揄著Barnes的聲音十分的愉快，像是帶著惡作劇心態般的逗弄著親近的愛人似的。真的很希望自己睡著的年輕Peter好奇心卻停不下來。

「你那種傻傻的樣子，真的很有趣哪。」

「…能夠搏君一笑真是光榮。」

「沒有在笑你，只是這種反差感很好玩啊」

「我可以哭嗎?」

行進中看見了什麼的Tony說了「停車一下」讓車子停在路邊。對於一個人跑出去這件事讓Barnes不是很放心，但是被說了他不能放著睡著的孩子一個人在車上。在停止的車子裡，肌膚都能感受到Barnes擔心焦慮的心情，應該是在注意Tony身邊周圍的狀況而傳來的吧。過沒多久Tony就回來了，Barnes的樣子也十分明顯的因為安心下來而冷靜許多。

「你買了什麼?」

「珍珠奶茶。」

「家裡也做得出來的啊…」

這是要給梅姨的禮物，這麼解釋的Tony的聲音從副駕駛座傳來。就像是把小孩哄睡之後的父母親一樣，離開小孩的房間之後，門後面就開始大人們的時間了。這下真的超級希望自己睡著了，不然就是想要趕快抵達皇后區。所以拜託希望你們不要開始放閃、的這麼想著是不可能實現的。

「…喂，專心開車阿。」

只有這句話也可以讓年少的Peter的想像力開始往不該去的方向發展。到底在邊開車邊做什麼啊，Tony比起傷腦筋更偏向溫柔和溺愛的嗓音在耳邊殘留不去。有想過還是乾脆直接起來好了，但是卻完全找不到一個適合的時機去做。

「有FRIDAY在，她會幫忙的。」

「所以說…小鬼也在阿。」

「他在睡覺。」

「……等回到家之後。」

「是Peter回到家之後?」

對話的途中變成氣音了他還是聽得到阿，不好意思，小孩也在車上阿。這一定是那個吧，Barnes不開車了而是牽起Tony的手來親吻絕對不會錯的。Peter渾身發癢的心情清楚的傳了開來。拜託請等一下Stark先生，您不再多拒絕一下嗎?

因為假裝在睡覺也只能在腦內這麼抗議著，外面的夜景一定很美吧，不想繼續聽下去的對話依舊持續著。

「真沒辦法…要停在哪裡嗎?海邊?」

「要停嗎?Tony不等到回家之後了嗎?」

「什、…!? 那是你吧!?」

「我沒有說不等了阿。」

啊──! 現在Stark先生絕對臉紅了啊!! 有點想看!! Peter為了維持住表情都要死了，只好偷偷拉過Tony的外套來蓋住嘴巴。Barnes居然可以講過Tony真是太意外了讓人無法相信，Tony的言行也很讓他驚訝，居然這麼簡單的就被Barnes給牽著走了。前面傳來Tony沒有說話卻打了Barnes一拳的聲響，但是他瞄到行車完全不痛不癢的沒有受到任何影響。

「給、給我好好『等』一輩子吧…!」

「真的等到那時候的話要給我什麼獎勵呢?」

「下輩子給你一百年分的Tony。」

「唔阿…我會等的…」

「不是、別真的等阿。」

這是單純的笨蛋情侶吧。而且沒想到居然連下輩子的約定都約好了。不過卻覺得有些羨慕，說得出下輩子的人生都給你、對方也一樣的回應了，看著像是雙親的兩人養育著自己也是，真的覺得可以找到能這麼合拍的對象真的是太好了。感覺真的像是他們兩人的孩子一樣的如此想著。

「啊──，那既然已經不需要去海邊也沒要看的話，就直接開回去吧，這麼暗也看不到海就是了。」

「…了解。」

「你在偷笑吧，現在用手遮起來了不過你在偷笑吧Barnes??」

因為Tony太可愛了，這樣Barnes也只能笑出來了吧。不知道為什麼Peter很能理解Barnes的心情。

*

「好了我們到了，Barnes幫忙搬他。」

「欸，不把他叫醒嗎?」

「叫醒他也只是會累到走不動不是嗎?」

說不出其實他已經醒了，一直到最後都是持續假裝自己睡著的樣子而已。不過確實Peter也只剩下意識還清醒著，身體已經像爛泥巴一樣睡著了所以能夠幫忙搬的話就幫大忙了。Barnes把他背起來後，Tony摸了摸他的頭。

「好好睡吧，未來的超級英雄，現在的你還很適合珍珠奶茶。」

「是有一個叫梅姨的人在嗎?」

「嗯，要好好打招呼喔……總覺得很擔心啊，我還是一起去好了。」

雖然Peter已經沒有什麼雙親的記憶了，但是對著睡著的孩子輕聲細語的溫柔嗓音和寬大的背影逐漸的和遙遠的雙親的模樣重疊再一起，熟悉的讓他想哭泣。梅姨說著「歡迎回家」邊迎接大家進門，接著Barnes就揹著他到床上去讓他睡覺。

「不好意思，還特地送他回來真的很謝謝你們。」

「不會，今天一定是讓他累壞了吧。」

「徹底壓榨他的是這傢伙就是了。」

「真是太好了呢，對Peter這麼的周到。」

真的。

在房間外，梅姨不好意思地接過了珍珠奶茶。晚安，祝你有個好夢，他聽見Tony和Barnes的聲音這麼說著，Peter這才真正的進入了睡眠中。

可以確定的事情是，兩人表現得完全像是雙親一樣的樣子溫暖了他的心。所以，Peter發誓自己絕對要好好守護他們。

因為已經不想再失去一次這樣的幸福了。


End file.
